evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Gorgon
The Gorgon is a large insectoid creature, and the fifth Monster introduced in Evolve. It will be made available as part of Hunting Season Pass 2. Biology The Gorgon appears to show human-like characteristics as well as insectoid ones; its upper half resembles a humanoid torso with a small round head which contains a mandible-filled mouth that opens vertically. In addition to two large arms for grasping, it has two smaller arms underneath its ribcage. From the waist downwards, she has a bulbous, spider-like abdomen which ends in a three-pronged stinger-like feature. In between its abdomen and torso are two long, four-jointed legs that end in three long clawed toes. Crawling all over the Gorgon's abdomen are small pale worm-like creatures. Their relation to the Gorgon is unknown, but the Gorgon has been observed plucking them off its body and eating them. Just like the Wraith, all Gorgon are referred to as female. Abilities ??? A move that allows her to suspend herself from the ceiling or a wall. ??? A move that causes her to spit out a yellow acid that damages hunters. ??? A move that allows her to create a yellow hologram of herself in front of her as a shield. If shot at, it explodes. It is similar to the Wraith's decoy ability. ??? A move that allows her to lay eggs on the ground, which hatch into small minions that chase and attack hunters. Progression Photo Gallery The Gorgon Cometh! Trailer Video GC 1.jpg|Gorgon Evolving GC 2.jpg|Metamorphosis Skittering.jpg|Skitters Snatches its kill.jpg|Snatches its prey In for the kill.jpg|Kills its prey The Gorgon's nest.jpg|The Gorgon's nest Ghost of thr.jpg Minion.jpg Regurgitation (2).jpg Regurgitates its prey.jpg Observes.jpg|Observer her prey Leaps in.jpg|Goes for the kill Stalking her prey.jpg|Watching her prey Hangs in.jpg|stalking them Death pounce.jpg The Gorgon Cometh.jpg Videos First teaser video posted on Evolvegame's instagram on October 10th. https://instagram.com/p/80vAemouY0 Second teaser video posted on Evolvegame's instagram on October 14th. https://instagram.com/p/80vAemouY0 Third teaser video posted on Evolvegame's instagram on October 21st. https://instagram.com/p/9G-Rs9IuWh Fourth, and final teaser video posted on Evolvegame's instagram on October 28th. https://instagram.com/p/9ZILPFoucA Fifth, the official reveal trailer for the Gorgon, realeased on October 29th. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJgkNMfai6o Trivia * At the end of the game's credits, a Morse code message is played which, when deciphered, translates to an emergency message from a colony that has just been attacked by a previously-unseen Monster. This is likely referring to the scrapped Monster "The Host" however it is possible that this may have been the Gorgon. * The Gorgon bears a somewhat similar appearance to the original design for the monster known as "The Host", a monster that was originally planned for the game early in development. * The name "Gorgon" came from a leak in an Amazon sale for the Evolve Ultimate Edition and this has been confirmed. * The developers have stated that Gorgon will be the most terrifying monster they have ever created. *The gorgon may eat the parasites on its body if no wildlife are around *This monster has said to have destroyed a class-3 chapel colony. *Ted and Miley, are its alias and nicknames. *Gorgon is the second female monster the appear in the game, besides the Wraith. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:DLC